


But baby, you're the only thing that makes me feel human

by mightymorphine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Angel Liam, Demon Zayn, Fluff, M/M, Monster fic, Smut, Vampire Louis, Werewolf Niall, inspired by being human and supernatural, mostly louis centric, poltergeist harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymorphine/pseuds/mightymorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just in time for Halloween, a monster fic.</p><p>Where Louis is a vampire, Niall is a werewolf, Harry is a ghost, Liam is an angel and Zayn is a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But baby, you're the only thing that makes me feel human

“Is he breathing?”  
“Should he even be breathing?”  
“Well there’s no way I’m going to check. He could freak out.”  
“Someone should check if he’s okay.” A third voice joined the conversation.  
“I did it last time and my arm got broken. Someone else needs to do it this time.”  
“Oh for fuck’s sake. He’s like… 5’7. He hasn’t even started turning yet. Both of you just put those away and I’ll go poke him or something.”

He’d been awake for maybe 20 minutes… He tried opening his eyes but the light right above him burned and gave him the worst headache.  
“Uuuugh!” He covered his face.

“Oh I’m terribly sorry!” The third voice exclaimed. He saw the light flicker off through his fingers and a lamp was turned on. Soon the three guys stood over him where he was laying on the couch.

“You alright mate? That was quite a fall you took there.” A black haired guy, dressed in all black asked. Northern accent. Bradford or something.  
“What’s the last thing you remember?” The one that turned off the lights asked and placed a damp towel on his forehead. He was a tall and lanky boy with hair that seemed a mess of endless curls.  
“Uhm..” He sat up. “I was running. Yeah I was running through the woods and something attacked me. Where am I? What’s going on?”  
“We found you in the woods…” The third one emerged from behind the sofa. He was big with brown hair and brown eyes and wore a white t-shirt with jeans. “You were attacked by a vampire. And now you’re going to be a vampire…”

He brought his hand to his neck and felt bandages. It started to come back to him now. Running away from someone, he was attacked and it bit him in the neck.

“We sewed that up for you. Couldn’t have you bleeding out and getting all infected.”

He sat there, staring at them for a little while. They nodded in understanding, like they knew and understood exactly how confused he was.

“Sorry… Vampire?”  
“Yep. Vampires are a thing.” The dark one said.  
“It’s a lot to take in, we know.” The tall one nodded.  
“Are you guys vampires too?”  
“Oh, no. I’m Liam, I’m an angel. That’s Zayn, he’s a demon. And that’s Harry, the friendly poltergeist!”  
“Uhm…” He looked at them in disbelief.  
“Pssst… This is where you tell us who you are…” Harry whispered.  
“His name is Louis. He’s from Doncaster. He likes to sing and he nicked his friend’s mum’s cigarettes when he was twelve and blamed his friend for it.”  
The room fell silent. Louis made a squeak.  
“Zayn, you can’t keep doing that…” Liam groaned. Zayn immediately looked embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry… It’s uhm…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s a demon thing…”  
Louis just nodded.  
“He’s taking it rather well so far. Maybe you should just show him?” Harry suggested.  
The other two looked at each other and shrugged. They stood up from the floor and moved slightly away from each other. Zayn’s eyes went completely black, while Liam’s eyes glowed like blue strobe lights. Each of them spread a set of wings from their back; Liam’s were white and feathery, like you’d expect from an angel, and Zayn’s were covered in black and grey feathers and looked a little scorched while flaming sparks shot out from the ends of them. A halo made from pure light emerged around Liam’s head and horns made from shadow formed on Zayn’s head.  
Louis gazed at them in awe as they put their wings away and sat back down.  
“Wow…”  
Zayn did a small, theatrical bow and Liam blushed.  
“So like… Like Supernatural?”  
“Yeah you could say that.” Zayn laughed.  
“You’re like Cas, and Crowley? Or guy-Abaddon…”  
“Or demon Dean!” Harry suggested.  
“Yeah!” Louis agreed. “Like Cas and demon Dean. Which makes us… Uhm…”  
“That lot from Being Human!”  
“We got him Netflix for his birthday a couple of years ago… He gets really bored in here.” Liam explained.

“So what’s your big show? I don’t suppose polta-somethings have wings?”  
“Poltergeist. And no, I don’t.” Harry sat down in mid air and floated around while sitting Indian style. “Reckon I wouldn’t need them anyway.”  
“You done showing off?” Zayn joked  
“Not quite!”  
Suddenly the couch Louis was sitting on started to hover as well.  
“Oh fuck!” Louis grabbed on to the armrest with dear life.  
The lights flickered, a breeze rolled in and Harry put the couch back down. Louis jumped off the couch and settled on the floor next to Liam since he was the one freaking him out the least at the moment.

Just then, Louis was hit with a stabbing pain in his temple. He hissed and grabbed his head. The memories started to come back to him…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He’d been camping with his mates and went on a walk through the woods while they were all asleep. He got hit on the back of the head and when he woke up he was tied up. Some guy had kidnapped him and a girl he didn’t know. He nudged her with his foot until she woke up. “You okay?” he asked. She nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Louis?”  
“Oh shit not again.”  
“Louis? Mr. …Louis?”  
“Tomlinson.”  
“Zayn we talked about this.”  
“Right… Sorry.”

He opened his eyes and the three of them were standing over him again.  
“Oh thank Satan.” Zayn sighed. Liam rolled his eyes at that.  
“You just passed out…” Liam put the wet towel back on his forehead.  
“The transformation must be starting…” Harry examined his mouth.  
“I remember…” Louis sat up. He examined his wrists and noticed markings from where he was tied. He remembered running with his hands behind his back.  
“Some guy kidnapped me. He said he was going to use me as bait… Bait for vampires?”  
“Fucking hunters…” Zayn groaned. “Yeah we saw him. He was in way over his head. He set out to kill one vamp but was hunted down by an entire nest of feral vampires. Liam had to take care of them. I carried you back here.”  
“You’re lucky we found you too. We were just taking a shortcut on our way to ikea.” Liam laughed.  
“Did you go though?”  
“No, Harry. We had to save this kid’s life and fight off a swarm of vampires. We didn’t have time to go to ikea.”  
“Well excuse me. How do you expect me to keep cooking for you with iron skillets? And I don’t suppose Niall will be happy to know you didn’t get silver-free silverware?”  
“Baphomet, Harry! We’ll go tomorrow.” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“What about the guy? Did the vampires get him?”  
“No…” Zayn stood up “He got away but Niall went after him.”  
“Who is this Niall?”

Just then, they heard the front door open.  
“Lads?” A thick irish accent called out. Louis had a soft-spot for accents.  
“In here, Nialler!” Liam called back.  
A blonde guy entered the living room with the hunter tied up and slung over his shoulders. He dropped him harshly on the floor in front of them.  
“What you got there, mate?” Zayn sing-songed jokingly.  
“Supper!” Niall exclaimed proudly.  
They pointed at each other and laughed like they were characters in a sit-com.

Louis couldn’t say anything. This Niall guy had blonde hair and haunting yellow eyes, a warming smile to go with his soft features and strong broad shoulders. His Eagles shirt had blood in it and his sleeveless flannel shirt showed off his arms. Every time he moved them, Louis’s heart jumped. What got to him the most was his scent. He smelled like that perfect cologne, coming home after a long trip and gasoline… Or something. He couldn’t tell.  
It wasn’t until Harry started poking him when he realized he’d been staring with his mouth open and everything. That’s when Niall noticed him. He stared at him, seemingly puzzled for a little bit before he shook his head.  
“Oh shit… Where are my manners?” He walked over the guy laying on the floor, waking him up when he stepped on his face and sat down in front of Louis holding his hand out.  
“Hey there. ‘m Niall!”  
Zayn started to open his mouth but Harry and Liam gave him a stern look. He shut his mouth looked embarrassed again.  
Louis shook Niall’s hand.  
“Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Vampire, apparently.” He noticed a scar on his collarbone that looked like a bitemark. His arms also had multiple scars that looked like they were from very deep scratches.  
“Niall, are you… Are you also… Uh…” He wasn’t sure how to word it. He felt that ‘monster’ would be rude, and he didn’t know how else to put it.  
“Also…?” Niall leaned in.  
“You know… Like… Them? Me? Not human?” He looked helplessly at Harry.

“He wants to know what you are.” Harry explained.  
“Ah! I’m single, yeah.”  
Harry and Liam facepalmed in unison, Zayn burst out laughing, even the hunter guy snickered.  
“Oh!” Niall blushed and giggled. “Oh you mean if I’m a monster!”  
“I was worried that word would be offensive… I didn’t want to be rude… But good to know you’re available.” Louis winked theatrically.  
“Can’t really think of any other word to generalize it.” Niall licked his lip and Louis’s heart jumped. “But yeah. I’m a werewolf.” He pulled on his shirt collar to show his scar better.  
“We found him around the same place we found you.” Liam said.  
“Saved me life too. I’d been wandering around the woods disoriented with open wounds for days.”  
Louis brought his hand to his neck and rubbed the bandages. He didn’t really know what was going on but he did feel incredibly grateful for these guys. These weird non-human guys who went through all this trouble for someone they didn’t even know.  
“So!” Niall got up. “How long since he was bitten?”  
“We found him about 12 hours ago, the vamp was still on him when I smote it.” Liam chimed in  
“How long does it take for the transformation to start?”  
“It’s already started!” The guy on the floor said.  
“Hey how about you shut the fuck up, dinner.” Niall kicked him.  
“You should take care of him before he’s too strong! He’s a monster!”  
“Monster?!” Louis gasped “You tried to feed me to vampires!”  
“No one was going to miss a dumb junkie teenager on a camping trip!”  
Louis got ready to jump at him but Niall made a gesture for him to stay still. He then kicked the guy in the face, earning a sob.  
“What about the girl you also took?”  
“What? Eleanor? She flew right off when she saw the vamps… Worst hunter bait ever.” Zayn rolled his eyes.  
“She’s a fairy…” Harry explained. Louis just nodded.

The hunter looked at Zayn.  
“You need to kill him! Both of them! Before they eat you!”  
Zayn looked the man dead in the face and let his eyes turn black. The man went completely white and trembled.  
“That won’t be a problem.”  
Niall and Zayn picked up the guy and carried him out of the room. Harry explained that they were going to “drain and harvest” him. Louis could kind of figure out what it meant. He probably should feel bad for the guy but he didn’t really care. If anything he wanted him to suffer. Was it a vampire thing? Had he always been this cold? He didn’t really feel anything at all right now.

“Harry?”  
“Yes, my dear Louis?”  
“I don’t feel any different? When can I expect this transformation to start?”  
Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“Famished, why?”  
“What are you craving?”  
The room fell dead silent for a moment. Liam gave him a sympathetic nod.  
“Oh, fuck…”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were sat around the table in the kitchen when Niall and Zayn brought up a cooler. Liam set the table.  
“Like a true angel!” Zayn teased. Liam nudged him.  
“I’m so sorry Niall, but SOMEONE didn’t go to ikea like they were asked to.” Harry shot Liam and Zayn a look before a set of plastic cutlery flew over to Niall.  
“Is alright, mate. I’m sure they’ll go tomorrow.”  
“What’s so important in ikea?” Louis asked as he reached out for a spoon. When he picked it up, it felt like red-hot metal. Smoke started coming from his hand and a stinging, burning pain rushed through his body. He screamed and dropped the spoon. Niall rushed to him, grabbed his wrist and Harry tossed him an icepack. Louis was still in shock, hyperventilating as Niall held the icepack against his hand.  
“Wha?”  
Harry slapped Liam with a towel.  
“Louis I’m so, so sorry.” Liam frantically reached for the spoon and tossed in the sink.  
“This is why you need to go to ikea! I cook and clean for you and you just injure our poor, poor guests?” Harry hovered in front of Liam and Zayn as he yelled at them. They didn’t say anything just stared at him like little kids getting yelled at by their mum. “All I ask is that you keep the fucking silver away from our guests. I’m stuck in this house with the two of you, the least you could do- “  
The lights were flickering and curtains were flying around.  
“Harry!” Niall called out and stopped him.  
Niall had one arm around Louis and the other still pressing the icepack down into his palm.  
Harry took a deep breath and rubbed his temples.  
“Yeah, right. Sorry.”  
Niall gestured towards the stove, reminding Harry he was cooking something.  
Zayn and Liam shuffled awkwardly towards the table and sat down.  
It had stopped hurting but he didn’t want Niall to let him go just yet. And he didn’t, until Harry brought the food to the table.  
“Fried slices of brain for Zayn, medium rare heart for Niall, tomato pasta for Liam.”  
“I don’t like to eat people…” Liam explained. “Don’t need to…”  
“I need to. It’s a werewolf thing…” Niall unwrapped his plastic, silver-free silverware.”  
“I had a craving for brains.” Zayn shrugged. “Satan says it’s better to eat people than animals.”  
Harry handed Louis a protein-shaker.  
“A protein shake? Really mate?  
“Just drink it.”  
Louis immediately smelled the blood once he opened it. His mouth watered, but he was nervous about taking the first sip…  
“I know how you feel mate.” Niall laughed.  
“It took us two weeks to get Niall to eat a heart. Little prick almost died…” Zayn told  
“That’s when our brilliant Harry realized what the problem was.”  
“I just had to cook the hearts. These knobheads kept trying to force-feed the poor thing with raw hearts.”  
Niall shuddered.  
“So Louis how’s your hand? I’m so sorry about that…” Liam poked around his pasta.  
Louis examined his hand. As soon as he drank blood, the burn-wound started to heal.  
“It’s alright mate, what happened?”  
“Ah you see, this is an old mansion, and all the silverware is silver.”  
“Vampires can’t touch silver, then?”  
“Nope, and neither can werewolves…”  
Niall held up his plastic cutlery.

 

“You know, this doesn’t taste half-bad… For blood…”  
“I added some oregano, can you tell?”  
“Yeah actually. You are a master chef, Harry.”  
Harry nudged Louis in an ‘oh, you…’ manner.

“So.” Zayn turned to Niall. “You ready for tonight?”  
“As always.”  
“What?” Louis looked at them stand up.  
“It’s that time of the month!” Zayn winked.  
Louis waggled his eyebrows at Niall.  
“No, Mr. bloodsucker, I don’t get periods. It’s the lunar cycle.”  
“Uhm?”  
“Full moon.”  
“Oh.” Louis thought for a minute before he realized. “OH! Because you’re a werewolf! Right.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched Zayn and Liam strap him to a table in a cell-like room in the basement.  
“You good?” Zayn asked after he’d fastened the last buckle.  
Niall nodded.  
“Good night…” The guys left the room.  
Niall sighed. “G’night…”  
They closed the door and locked it, then went upstairs to the living room. Zayn got an alarm clock off the shelf, set the alarm and put it on the coffee table.  
Harry turned on the telly and started Netflix.  
“I like that one about the bloke with the hammer!” Liam brought popcorn.  
“You mean Thor?”  
“Yeah! That’s the one.”

They were about 20 minutes into the movie and Zayn kept checking his watch.  
“You bored or something?” Louis joked.  
Zayn looked him dead in the eyes and his eyes turned black for a split second.  
“Don’t freak out”, he said.  
Behind Zayn, in the window across the living room, the moon rose up to the middle of the sky. All the way from the steel-walled cell in the basement, they heard Niall scream. Louis was startled. Niall kept screaming like he was being tortured. It hurt to hear it. Harry raised the volume on the film.  
They could still hear Niall’s screams over the movie but they quieted down after a while. The noise started again but this time they were growls, and then suddenly, a howl.

 

They watched both Thor and The Avengers, hearing the occasional howl and growl from Niall. By the end of it, Zayn was curled up and sleeping in Liam’s lap. The movie was almost over when a howl woke him up.  
He stretched, yawned and got up.  
“You know the drill.” He said to Harry, who nodded.  
He left the keys on the table next to the alarm and went upstairs; Liam stayed until the end of the movie and then also headed to bed.  
The remaining two stretched out on the couch, each taking up half of it.  
“Watchya thinkin’ about?” Harry asked playfully.  
“How badly I want tea.” Louis sighed.  
Harry got up and flew into the kitchen.  
“Harry?”  
The living room was empty and quiet and the howls from the basement were haunting.  
“He has to go through this every month?”  
Harry floated back in, holding a cup of tea.  
“Three nights in a row, every month. It’s like living with a teenage girl!”  
“It sounds like he’s in a lot of pain.”  
“Only while he’s transforming; he doesn’t remember anything that happens while he’s… Like that.” He placed the cup in front of Louis and settled down on the couch.  
“Can I drink that?”  
“Well duh, I made it for you.”  
“I mean, can’t I only drink blood?” He examined the cup; the smell was incredible.  
“What? No that just sounds awful. No you NEED human blood to sustain yourself. Like vitamins. You can eat normal food.”  
“That’s the best news I’ve heard all day. What about the other two? You know, Zayn with the brain and Niall with the heart…”  
“Werewolves and human hearts are like Vampires and human blood. Plus it’s very important for him to eat them before transforming, that way he won’t go crazy with craving when he’s all… Wolfie. Zayn is just fucking weird, I mean he’s a demon.”  
“What about the guy he’s possessing? Who’s he?”  
“No he’s not possessing anyone, he’s born a demon. You know, he’s actually Lucifer’s nephew. How fucking wicked?”  
“Fuckin aye. That’s so cool.” Louis sipped his tea.

 

They still had a few hours, so they watched some weird indie shows, and then Harry showed him around the mansion.  
“We have a free room, if you’d like to stay.”  
“I can’t really go home, can I now?”  
Harry skipped in excitement, found some blankets and stapled them to the windows.  
“To make sure the sun doesn’t get in!”

 

He was almost asleep on the couch while they watched some weird documentary. Niall’s scent suddenly hit his nose and then the alarm went off.  
“Alright then! Let’s check out the damage!” Harry soared gracefully out of the couch while Louis rolled onto the floor lazily and took a good two minutes to get up.  
They went back down to the basement and Harry unlocked Niall’s cell. Niall looked exhausted when Harry came in, but immediately lit up when he saw Louis.  
“You’re still here!”  
“Louis is going to be staying with us now, Niall.” Harry loosened the belt buckles and Niall took a deep breath.

He was clammy and pale, his shirt and jeans were ripped and he was severely bruised where the straps had held him down. His gums and nailbeds were bleeding and Harry passed him a towel. Louis helped him stand up and supported him upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn’t really hit him until he was in bed. He’d never see his family again. He was a fucking monster now. He thought about his mum and his sisters back home. Thought about all his friends, freaking out and looking for him. The shock had finally passed and a crippling sense of loneliness took over. He curled up into a ball and just cried, trying to be quiet so none of the other guys would hear him.  
After what felt like ages, the door opened. He didn’t turn because he didn’t want whoever it was to know he’d been crying. Harry would have just gone through the door. The scent told him it was Niall.  
The blondie plomped down on the bed beside him and pulled him in. He wiped his tears away and kissed his head.  
“What are you doing?”  
“The first night’s always the hardest.”  
Niall was warm and soothing. They fell asleep quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up the next morning with a mouth full of blood. His pillow was also stained with blood. He ran to the bathroom with his mouth covered, and then spat all the blood into the sink.

“Niall! Niall help!” He yelped out in panic. Niall appeared in a matter of seconds, still a little sleep-drunk.  
“Yeah?” He held Louis who was a sobbing mess against his chest, drooling blood-stained saliva all over his shirt.  
“I’m bleeding- and I went to see- and the mirror…”  
“The mirror?”  
“I can’t see myself in the mirror, Niall. I’m a fucking vampire.”  
“Riiiight. I’m sorry.”  
Niall examined Louis’s mouth, then his concern faded away. He went back into the room and came back holding… A tooth?  
“One of your canines fell out!”  
“My teeth… Are falling out?” Louis shrieked in horror  
“Just your canines, to make room for fangs I suppose. Idunno, Harry’s the expert.”  
Louis felt the edge of a fang in the gap where his tooth had been.  
“I always thought the teeth would just mutate… Now that I think about it that doesn’t really sound realistic at all. At least they’re not like the vampire teeth in Supernatural, that’s just gross.”  
Niall laughed and then showed him into his own gums, where above his teeth (which had already had razor sharp upper and lower canine fangs), there was a set of bigger and sharper teeth, poking out slightly.  
“Oh. That’s fucked up, mate.”  
“No what’s fucked up is that they fall out at the end of every full moon cycle, and re-grow right before it. My fingernails do it too.”  
He held out his hand to show the tips of dog-like claws poking out of his fingers right above his nails.  
“That looks painful…”  
“Excruciating.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all gathered in the dining room where Zayn brought in a cooler containing a heart and some blood bags.  
“What, no special requests?” Harry joked.  
“No I thought I’d trust your judgment tonight.”  
“Alright then!” Harry took it into the kitchen.  
Zayn and Liam snickered.  
“What’s going on lads?” Louis sipped on his blood bag like a Capri Sun.  
They just continued to snicker until Harry gasped loudly in the kitchen and stormed out with tears in his ears.  
“You… You guys!”  
“Harry?” Louis and Niall were both stunned.  
Harry hugged the snickering pair so tightly they coughed.  
“You finally went…” he sobbed. “You went to ikea…”  
“We also went to wholefoods.” Liam patted his back.  
“I love you guys…”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louis’s other canine came loose during the night while he and Harry were on Niall duty. They were putting together a shelf that Liam picked out in ikea when his mouth started to fill up with blood.  
“Louis?”  
Louis just mumbled something, covering his mouth.  
“Your other tooth?”  
Louis nodded.  
It hurt a lot and his eyes were starting to water. Harry put down the screwdriver and got up.  
“I have an idea.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Are you sure about this?”  
“What’s the worst that could happen?” Harry shrugged.  
They were standing on the roof, Louis had a string tied to his tooth, which was also tied around a rock that Harry levitated over the garden. He finished tying Louis to the chimney and checked the ropes.  
“Ready?”  
“Oh just get it over with…”  
“Alright, 3… 2… 1…”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liam was asleep in his bed when he heard a crash and a loud scream, he rolled out of bed and ran up to the roof in a matter of minutes, to find Louis tied to the chimney, with blood over his mouth and shirt. While Harry levitated by him in a fit of laughter. He was wearing nothing but underwear, with his hair in a luxurious mess, his wings fully extended and he was armed with a sword.  
“Well ithn’t thith a thight for thore eyeth!” Louis grinned. Harry had just caught his breath but started rolling around laughing again.  
They were then joined by a sleepy Zayn in his black silk pajamas.  
“What the fuck’s going on h- Oh helloooo Liam.”  
Liam retracted his wings and lowered his sword.  
“I don’t think I want to know what’s going on here …”  
“Hey Liam! You better put your thwordth away!”  
“My… Swords? I’ve only got one sword…”  
“Hey Li, it’s great to see you too, but you’re going to take someone’s eye out with that thing!” Zayn teased.  
“Holy hell, Liam. You have got a massive-” Harry bit his index finger mid sentence to stop himself “sword… There…”  
“Ugh.” Liam extended his wings and wrapped them around himself. “I just woke up, give me a break.” He rolled his eyes and went back inside.  
“This has been lovely, boys.” He watched Liam walk back inside. “Really lovely…” he sighed.  
“You alright there, Thayn?”  
“Yeah.” He groaned. “I’m just going to… Wank off in a cold shower and cry myself to sleep…”  
The guys went back inside. A few seconds later Harry rushed back on to the roof.  
“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry.” He frantically untied Louis.  
“Athhole.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louis quickly got used to the life with his new friends. Within three days, his fangs were fully grown. He couldn’t see it, but his eyes had turned red. He’d stay up all nights with Harry, watching Netflix and doing whatever they could to pass the time in the house, and he’d sleep through the days. Sometimes cuddled up against Niall, sometimes alone. It was nice, it was perfect for him right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So Zayn.” Harry was chopping up some vegetables. “What happened to that girl you were seeing? Perrie, or something.”  
“Yeah that mermaid or something.”  
“Siren.” Liam corrected coldly  
Zayn gazed at Liam for a while. “I, uh. I didn’t like her. I don’t like water and shit like that.” He confessed, never looking away from Liam. “Sirens are bad dates anyway.”  
Liam smiled.  
“You two are awful with dates.” Harry set the table from across the kitchen.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liam questioned  
“Well what about that girl you were seeing last year? She was great and then she just suddenly stopped coming round!”  
“Niall ate her!”  
“Oh right…” Harry remembered.  
“Hey, eat your girl right or someone else will!”  
“Shut up Niall…”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Niall? Nialler?” Louis called into the hallway. Niall came running up.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I- uh. There’s something going on with my back. Could you check on it?” He was hurting his neck trying to see his back. He woke up in pain and felt some sort of bumps along his spine.  
Niall approached him slowly, obviously eyeing him up and down.  
“You looking at something there, mate?” Louis teased  
“You.” Niall said, completely serious to Louis’s surprise. He ran his fingers down each side of his spine, sending shivers through Louis’s body. “Your back… Your bum…” he held Louis by the waist and pulled him in, letting their bodies align perfectly. “You have an amazing figure, you know that?” He ran his lips along Louis’s shoulder, towards his neck.  
“Do I?” Louis turned his head to kiss Niall but he pulled away.  
“Yeah. And those are your wings, they’re almost ready to break through your skin. Don’t worry though, they’re fully retractable, I’ve been reading a lot about vampires.” Niall kissed him on the cheek and left the room. Louis let himself fall face first into the bed and groaned in frustration. That little irish shit was going to be the death of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One morning he was sleeping and woke up because he heard cracking. He opened one eye just in time to see the staples holding up his “curtains” fail and the sun was let in. He instantly felt it burn his arm and face and jumped backwards out of bed. He crawled backwards, hissing and yelping in pain. His wings broke through his skin and automatically shielded his face. He shuffled towards the only shady corner in the room, trying to fit into there. The sun blocked the door, he was stuck and his leg couldn’t fit in the shadow. It was filling up with blisters and the pain was unbearable. Niall ran into the room, pulled the covers off the bed and threw them over Louis. They were able to slow down the burn from the sun. Niall ripped the wallpaper down, revealing a secret door and carried Louis inside the secret room. He slammed the door behind them.  
The room was completely dark. Niall set him down and just hugged him, going “shhh” until the pain stopped being so bad. Louis located Niall’s face.  
“I’m here, don’t worry.” He assured him.  
Louis located his lips with one thumb and went in for a kiss. Niall was surprised at first but then grasped Louis’s jaw with one hand and his bum with the other, deepening the kiss into a heavy makeout session. He pushed him against the wall and continued to kiss him until he pulled away for air with his lower lip between his teeth.  
Louis opened his eyes and his nightvision had kicked back in.  
“There it is.” He looked up at Niall. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” Niall smirked.  
Louis fumbled around for a lightswitch but he couldn’t find any.  
“You can see in the dark, right?”  
Niall nodded.  
They were in a room that seemed to be a small closet.  
“What is this place?” Louis questioned.  
Niall pushed some of the old clothes aside and revealed another secret door in the wall. This one led to an old spiral staircase. Louis followed him up the stairs to a closed section of the attic. It was a pretty empty room except for two boxes. Niall sat down on the floor and pulled the bigger box on to the floor. Louis opened it. Inside, there were human bones.  
“Is that… Is this Harry?”  
Niall nodded.  
Louis observed the skeleton. Something was off.  
“Where’s his head?”  
“We don’t know. Liam and Zayn searched for it for decades… One day Harry put everything away here and gave up.”

“I happen to like it here!” Harry’s voice startled them from behind. They both yelped.  
“Jesus Harold!”  
Harry snickered and sat down beside them. The lights flickered on.  
“I was buried under a tree in the yard…”  
“We have a tree?”  
“No, well, now it’s a pool. The family that lived here found the coffin while they were digging. Some guys Showed up in suits and offered them a lot of money for the skull. Then someone bought the house and they just left the rest of me in the basement. That’s when Zayn moved in. Scared them out with biblical plagues and bought the house.” Harry sighed nostalgically.

Louis closed the skeleton box and pushed it aside, then pulled out the other one and opened it. It was mostly full of pictures.  
“Isn’t this you, Harry?”  
They were all very old pictures of Harry, looked like they were dated back to the early 1900’s.  
“That’s my mum.” Harry pointed at one picture. “And that’s my sister Gemma. Ooh and that’s baby me!”  
They sat there, going through the pictures until they came across a picture of one guy.  
“Who’s this?”  
Harry took the photo and looked at it fondly with a smile.  
“That’s Nicolai. He was a footman at the house. Great guy. We were friends.”  
Niall found and pulled out a picture of Nicolai apparently skinnydipping in the nearby pond.  
“Friends, you say?”  
Harry shrieked and snatched the photo out of Niall’s hands.  
“Alright, fine. We were lovers. He was very handsome and I was only human!”  
Louis put a comforting arm around him.  
“What happened to him?”  
“My father found out about us. He shot him and claimed it had been a ‘hunting accident’. He then decided to marry me to his friend’s daughter, in hopes of ‘curing me of my delusions’. I shot myself in the heart in the basement. My mother hung herself in the woods out of grief. My father sold the house and moved away with Gemma.” 

Louis pulled him in and let his head rest on his shoulder. Harry sighed. Then he sniffed.  
“What smells like bacon?”  
“That would be my leg.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weeks passed and before they knew it. It was October. Harry excitedly counted down the days until Halloween.  
“What’s on Halloween?” Louis asked. They were sat on the couch with Zayn, Liam was out and Niall was on his last night of the mooncycle. They were watching some weird low-budget Disney Channel show and really not paying a hit of attention.  
“It’s the best day of the year!” Harry announced “It’s the only day I can leave! And the only day people see me.”  
“Why is that?”  
“On Saint Hallow’s eve, the dead can roam the earth freely, as they were living. It’s also the only day of the year we can all be ourselves.” Zayn pulled a loose feather out of his right wing and handed it to Louis, like a little kid presenting a gift to his favorite adult.  
“Thank you, Zayn.”  
“The blue ones are really rare, they’re quite lucky.”  
“Well thank you very much then, Zayn.”  
They got sucked into a weird cartoon for a while until a howl came from the basement.  
“Is there no way to fight off his condition? It’s unbearable to hear him suffer like this.”  
“So far we have nothing. We’ve been looking for a cure for the past three years but there doesn’t seem to be any trace of it.”  
“It’s just not fair.” Louis sighed and rested his chin on his knees.  
“What’s going on with you and Niall anyway?” Zayn inquired.  
“What? Nothing’s going on.” Louis was startled. Zayn turned to Harry.  
“Harry, you’re smart and seem to know everything, what’s going on with Louis and Niall?”  
“Ah you see.” Harry sat up straight and cleared his throat. “Vampires mate for life. And werewolves mate for life. They have an unbreakable bond; soulmates, if you will.”  
“But we’re different species, that doesn’t even make sense.”  
“It would be an issue if reproducing was an issue. Guess this was all just meant to be.”  
“No. Okay, no.” Louis straightened out on the couch. “I’m not a romantic guy. I don’t do romantic feelings. I don’t even get crushes. Fuck, I didn’t even like anyone I’ve ever dated. I don’t even mean LIKE like. I just didn’t like them at all! Couldn’t stand them, actually.”  
“It’s true.” Zayn confirmed to Harry.  
“Zayn, we talked about this whole getting into my head thing. It’s not pleasant.”  
“I’m sorry, I know. But I also know you’re mental for him.”  
Louis groaned.  
“Okay, enough of embarrassing me. What about Zayn and Liam, what’s going on there?”  
Zayn was startled and blushed.  
“That’s a bit more complicated. It’s a forbidden love kind of thing. Zayn is the heir of Hell and Liam is training to become an archangel. Heaven doesn’t look well on demons.” Harry explained  
“What about your uncle? Can’t imagine he approves of angels either.”  
“Actually, he’s all for it. Come on, the heir of Hell in a homosexual romance with an angel? The chaos that would cause in heaven just thrills him like nothing else. He’s like a fangirl with a ship.” Zayn laughed  
“And Liam, what’s his view on it?”  
“Dunno, can’t read him. Can’t read angels. We’ve never talked about it either…”  
Louis put a comforting arm around him. Harry nudged into him.

Liam came through the door just then.  
“You’re home late.” Harry pointed out.  
“Sorry, mum.” Liam rolled his eyes. “So the post office sends it’s apologies, all the mailmen are scared to deliver the mail here.” He dumped a stack of newspapers on the floor, and letters and a package on the table.  
“You guys get letters?” Louis asked  
“Niall does. He’s the only one that technically exists. Him and you.” Liam shuffled through the letters. “Yep, all Niall.”  
Zayn paged through the newspapers and Harry read over his shoulder.  
“You’d think there would be something in here about Lou going missing.” Harry hummed  
“No actually he’s done this quite often...” Zayn pulled out the latest sports section and handed it to Louis.  
“Zayn, you’re doing the mind-reading thing again.” Liam reminded  
“Shit, sorry. It just kind of happens, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright, mate. I actually don’t mind it at all.” Louis shrugged.  
“What do you mean you do it a lot?”  
Louis scratched his head. “Well I just... I used to disappear sometimes. Haven’t done it in a couple of years but yeah. Sometimes for a few days, sometimes weeks. One time I spent three months in Sweden. Just up and left, went to Sweden and came back when I felt like it.”  
“You never even phone them?” Liam was puzzled.  
Louis shrugged and shook his head. “I just needed time to adjust to this whole... Being a vampire thing. Besides, I lost my phone in the woods when you found me.”  
He stood up, not feeling like continuing this conversation. “I’m going to bed.”

He thought about his family for a while. He broke down thinking about his mum staying up and worrying all night. He who had promised to never do this again, promised to safely make it back from his camping trip. He would at least send the occasional post card when he was gone for too long but this was different. This was forever. He was a monster now. He stayed up all day, switching between crying and staring at the ceiling.

Around dinner, his door opened up.  
“Darlin’?”  
He sat up and looked at Niall with his face all swollen, waiting for him to say anything.  
“Zayn and Liam are out and Harry is bingewatching on some new show.”  
“And?”  
“And, you wanna go to McDonalds?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

“This is the first time I’ve properly left the house since I was human. First time in two months.”  
They were in an empty parking lot eating cheeseburgers and drinking milkshakes.  
“Why haven’t you gone out before? Or contacted anyone?”  
“I guess I never thought of that. I was just zoned out really, forgot there was an outside world.” Louis yawned.  
“You tired?”  
“Didn’t sleep all day…”  
“Just go ahead and nap while I drive us back home.”  
Louis just nodded and dosed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Lou?”  
He opened his eyes.  
“Are we home? Hey, this is not home.”  
“Technically it is.”  
They were in Doncaster. Right outside Louis’s house.  
“How did you…?”  
“Zayn.”  
“But I can’t-”  
Niall handed him a box of colour contacts. “Don’t worry.”  
Louis sighed and put them in.  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this. You’re a wanker but-”  
“But?”  
Louis reached over and kissed him.  
“What was that for?”  
“Was going to say ‘I could kiss you’ but I figured I might aswell just do it.”  
Niall blushed. Louis sighed and went up to the door, Niall stayed at the bottom of the stairs, didn’t want to take away Louis’s moment.  
He rang the doorbell and fixed himself up while he waited.  
“Mum! The door!” He heard his sister call out inside.  
“I swear if this is another fucking salesman I’m going to choke them. Can you get that?” He laughed to himself. Same old mum.  
His sister Fizzy opened the door with an annoyed expression but it quickly changed to shock. He smiled at her and she just stared up at him.  
“MUM! MUM COME HERE!”  
He couldn’t see her for the door but he heard her storm out of the kitchen.  
“What?”  
Fizzy looked at her and pushed the door all the way so they could see each other. She screamed but covered her mouth. The tears started running. For both of them.  
“Louis...?”  
“Hey mum.”  
She ran towards him and hugged him, held his face and kissed his forehead over and over. Then she looked at him for a little while, his face still in her hands, as if to make sure it was definitely him.  
“Would you like some tea?” She finally said.  
“Sure.” He laughed.  
She turned around and went back into the house; he knew she was expecting him to follow, but he couldn’t. He looked Niall at the bottom of the steps, smiling at him.  
His mum came back.  
“Well come on in then!” She said to his relief.  
He signalled Niall to follow him and they went inside.  
“Do you want mil-” She noticed Niall and stopped; she examined him quickly and turned to Louis. “Who’s your friend?”  
“I’m Niall, ma’am. Niall Horan.” He said in his signature charming accent and shook her hand.  
“Nice to meet you, Niall. You think you won’t get into trouble just because you brought a handsome Irishman with you, young man?” She said jokingly. She was taking this surprisingly well.  
“I’m just returning him, ma’am. Found him on my doorstep, hungry and ridden with fleas. Had to take him to the vet to check his tags!” He leaned in and whispered “had to get him neutered too...”  
She laughed and slapped him playfully with a dish rag. Niall had this way of lightening the atmosphere no matter what.  
Fizzy tugged on Niall’s shirt to get his attention.  
“Are you Louis’s boyfriend?” Niall immediately turned bright pink, obviously unable to answer that question and started to stutter.  
“He is, yeah.” Louis said smugly. Niall was a lovely shade of magenta at that point.  
“Welcome to the family then, Niall.” Louis’s mum said and pinched Niall’s cheek, which had become a neon light right then.

 

“So where did you go this time? Obviously not somewhere sunny because you’re pale like a vampire!”  
Niall and Louis simultaneously choked on their teas.  
“Yeah wouldn’t that be something...” Niall muttered. Louis kicked him under the table.  
“When I went camping with the guys, I saw an ad on facebook for a flatmate. Some guys living in a house nearby, thought I’d just walk through the forest and check it out. That’s where I met Niall. And then I kinda just... Zoned out for two months.”  
“A house in the middle of that forest, what, you mean like the Styles mansion?” Louis’s mum joked.  
“Yeah that’s the one.” Niall said. Her expression changed quickly.  
“Nobody goes into that forest, it’s haunted!” said Fizzy.  
“Fizzy!” Louis’s mum hushed her.  
“And so is the mansion!”  
“Alright, Félicité. Time for you to go to bed.” She turned back to the guys. “I just knew you were alright. I’d tell you how, but you’d think I was insane.”  
“Now, mother, I’d never think poorly of you.”  
“Okay so, an angel came to me in a dream and told me you were okay.”  
“An angel?” Louis put down his tea and Niall picked his own up. “What did he-they look like?”  
“Oh he was beautiful. He had dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. Such perfect skin and his wings, oh wow.”  
“White and majestic?”  
“Oh no they were black and grey. Like they were made from burning ash.”  
Niall choked on his tea again, Louis sprayed out the sip he just took.

 

“I imagine you’d like to take some of your clothes and things, so you can stop borrowing things from someone with actual shoulders.” His mum joked and nudged her head towards Niall. Louis rolled his eyes.

The pair went into Louis’s bedroom. Louis shut the door and sighed loudly.  
“So...”  
“So.”  
“Boyfriend?”  
“Do you mind?”  
“It’s a strange way to make it official but no. You know I don’t.”  
Louis sat down on the bed, Niall threw himself on it. Louis looked at him for a moment before fitting himself perfectly on his chest.  
“Harry says we’re soulmates.” Louis finally said.  
“He’s probably right.” Niall tightened his grip around Louis’s waist.  
“You’re the only person I’ve ever had feelings for, really. I feel like I’m pressuring you so much; like I’m clingy and suffocating and you’re going along with it so I don’t eat you or something.”  
Niall laughed.  
“Don’t mock me, you dog-breed! This is a very rational concern!”  
Niall pulled him up by the chin and kissed him softly. He looked him in the eyes and he could hear his heartbeat speed up to double its normal speed, his breathing got shaky and shallower. It was a pattern he knew from everyone he’d ever been with. The breakup speech. Every single one of them would leave him in a matter of weeks because he was so emotionally dead. He knew the pattern of their nerves so well by now; he knew every line of that stupid, stuttered out speech so well by now. Every time he’d wait for them to finish talking, holding back his yawns and then shrug and walk away. This time he was terrified. Niall was the one person he never wanted to leave. He bit down as hard as he could, held his breath trying not to cry. Hoped he could blame it on the contacts if he did. He gazed into Niall’s eyes for what felt like forever, even though it was only a few moments. He could hear his heartbeat so loud and fast and it was freaking him out. Please don’t do this, please don’t make me go through eternity alone, he said to himself. Niall licked his lips like he did almost every time he talked.  
And there it was.

“I love you.”

The words echoed.

“What?” Louis managed, out of breath from holding his breath for so long.  
“I feckin’ love ya, alrite?”  
“You fucking wanker!” Louis got up and hit him with a pillow.  
“What did I do?” Niall quickly overpowered him and held him down.  
“I thought you were going to dump me.”  
“We’ve only been a couple for 20 minutes, Louis.”  
Louis shrugged and broke free. He wrapped his arms around Niall’s neck and kissed him.  
“Love you.” He said and Niall nuzzled into his neck.

They’d packed most of Louis’s clothes and personal things that could fit into one gym bag and were standing by the door while Louis’s mum hugged them both.  
“Promise you’ll visit and call more?”  
“Yes, yes I promise.”  
“It’s just so good to see you, okay?” She pinched his cheek. “Love you, Boo-bear.”  
“Mum!” Louis cried. Niall snickered.

“Boo-bear?”  
“Don’t ask. If you tell Harry, I’ll fucking kill you.”  
“Love you too, babe.”

They got in the car.

“I can’t believe it’s only 10 PM...” Louis looked at the watch he’d just retrieved after two months of absence.  
Niall started the car after spending the longest time trying to fish out his contacts. “Fancy a pint?”  
xxxxxxxxxxx

 

They parked in the town and Niall led him to a creepy alley.  
“Is this where you kill me, Neil?”  
Niall laughed and gave him a dead stare, then opened a backdoor. He led him trough a hallway, down some stairs and to another door. Louis grabbed his arm.  
“Niall, why are we here, what the fuck is this place?”  
Niall smirked and opened the door, Louis followed him inside to a pub.  
“Niall!” The bartender called out, “You have returned!”  
They went up to the bar and sat down.  
The bartender was a ginger man in a flannel shirt with the same yellow eyes as Niall and scars across the side of his face.  
“Hey I’m Ed! Werewolf!” He held out his hand and Louis shook it.  
“Louis, vampire.” What a strange conversation to have...  
“Taylor! I need a bloody mary here!” Ed called to the back. A girl appeared shortly. She had bright red eyes and fangs. She made him a vodka-blood slushie with a celery in it.  
“Bloody mary, I get it.” He smirked and she laughed.  
Niall texted both Liam and Zayn with “@ ed’s with lou! Join usss!”  
“I’ve never met another vampire before. Except ferals.” He told Taylor.  
“How long have you been one?”  
“Just two months, and I haven’t really left the house so that could explain that.”  
She laughed.  
“But, how long have you been one?”  
“About...” She made a face and counted in her head. “Fifty years.”  
“Wow. Well you look great for your age!”  
“I wouldn’t know!” she laughed.  
“I know how you feel. I’m forgetting what I look like too...”  
“Like a twat!” Liam’s voice caught him by surprise right by his ear, he yelped.  
“Rude!”  
“You look stunning, babe. Trust me.” Niall kissed the side of his head.

 

They were all completely smashed by the time they left.  
“Give my regards to Harry!” Taylor called after them. Ed was throwing a drunken warlock out the back door.

 

“Are we- Are we just walking home?” Louis asked  
“Yeah we can’t exactly drive...” Zayn snorted  
“We can fly, to be fair.”  
“Nononono... Don’t drink and fly. Learned that the hard way.” Liam informed them.  
“Plus, I can’t fly. I’m the only one that can’t bloody fly.” Niall laughed as he stumbled slightly.  
“It would take all three of us to haul your fat bum home anyway.” Liam teased and Niall shoved him  
“Oi! That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about!” Louis scolded jokingly. Liam and Zayn made the obligatory “ooooooh” noise, followed by whistles.  
“Oi lads. There’s no need to banter!” Niall silenced them. “If anyone here has a fat arse, it’s Louis!”  
The guys all agreed and Niall pinched Louis’s bum to state his case even further.

 

They took a “short cut” because Liam claimed to know anything about the forest. It didn’t take them long to realize they were lost.  
“I don’t like this... There’s ghosts and shit here.” Zayn looked around nervously.  
“You’re afraid of ghosts? You live with a ghost!”  
“He’s not quite like the ghosts I’ve come across.”

They went into a part none of them remembered. A full circle of trees, and in it, everything was dead; no leaves, or grass, just dry dirt. In the middle of the circle there was a dead, rotting willow tree with an old piece of rope hanging from it. 

Somehow this felt familiar.

He remembered a camping trip near here as a kid with his stepfather and some friends. He remembered a ghost story that kept him up for weeks. A story of a woman who hung herself in the woods after her baby was killed; and how her ghost haunts the forest.

He now understood what Zayn meant by “not like other ghosts.”  
The woman from the story appeared. She was transparent and hovering. She was rotten like a zombie and her neck was broken; her head kinda just hung there. She tried to attack them but she couldn’t come near them for some reason.  
“Can she hurt us?” Louis asked.  
“Probably, yeah.”  
He went up to the tree and untied the rope. She growled at him but he hissed at her back, showing his fangs.  
“Lou, what the fuck are you doing.”  
He took the rope and ran off with it. She followed, angrily and the rest of the guys ran after them. He found the house pretty quickly, and ran up to the door with the angry ghost following him. He ran inside, leaving the door open and she followed.  
“HARRY? HAROLD WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?”  
Harry rushed out of the kitchen and Louis tossed him the rope. The guys appeared in the door. The ghost went for Harry and-  
Stopped. As soon as she saw him. The three guys in the door watched in horror but the two ghosts just looked at each other. She reached out and touched his face gently. Harry took her hand. She used her other hand to dry the tears that were appearing on his cheek.  
“Harry?” She croaked  
He nodded.  
“Hey mum...” He sobbed.  
The old rope he was clutching lit up and turned into a silk ribbon; the horrifying ghost glowed and turned into the woman from the photos. She turned into Harry’s mum.  
“I’m okay.” He told her. She nodded.  
She kissed his forehead. “My baby... Be good. I love you.”  
She turned into pure light and then faded away slowly.

“Well that was... Really moving.” Zayn sighed.  
“That was your mum?” Liam asked in a high-pitched squeak.  
Harry nodded.  
“How did- How did you know? How did this happen?” Harry asked quietly, looking down at the silk ribbon in his hand.  
“It’s an ancient urban legend about the woods. A woman who hung herself out of grief after her baby died. I just put two and two together.”  
“Guess this was the closure she needed to pass on.” Niall said. “You alright Haz?”  
Harry nodded again.  
“She used to wear this all the time. She braided it into her hair, it even smells like her.”

Later that night, Louis helped Harry put the ribbon away in his box of memories.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“God I missed facebook!” Louis was lying on his stomach on the sofa in only his boxers, going through his laptop. Zayn was sprawled out in a pile of pillows on the floor, wearing only sweatpants, drawing something in his sketchbook.  
“I thought you said you hated social media?” He looked up for a moment.  
“That was before I knew I would miss seeing my face so much. I forgot what I look like!”  
“Still, like a twat.” Zayn laughed  
“But a handsome twat!” Louis insisted and Zayn laughed even more.  
Niall emerged into the living room, wearing boxers but also a tank top.  
“Harry? Have you seen my sweatp- oh.” He looked at Zayn who smirked at him. “Nevermind I’ve found them...”  
He looked at Louis, mouth dropping open.  
“Are those my boxers?” He finally said.  
“Yes. I just found your facebook, will you accept me you twat?”  
“Oh. Oh right.” Niall searched around for his phone. “There we are. Okay and accept.”  
Zayn’s phone buzzed on the coffee table.  
“I reckon you found me as well.”  
Louis nodded.  
“I’ll check it later.”  
“Oh you’re so cute in this pic, fuck.” Niall said going through his phone. “I’m gonna like it.”  
“You guys...” Zayn chuckled without looking up  
“Hey when did we go see your mum again?”  
“Uhm, the 12th I think. Why? And is that my shirt?”  
“You’ve officially stolen all of mine.” Niall replied without looking up from his phone.  
Louis’s facebook made a noise at him and he was greeted with a relationship request.  
“Cheeky...” He laughed.

Liam joined them, holding a cup of tea.  
“Why is no one dressed?”  
“Laundry day.” Zayn and Louis said in unison.  
“Is that my flannel?” Niall examined him.  
“It’s too big on you anyway, and I wanted to salvage at least one before you ripped the sleeves off.”  
“Fair enough.” Niall shrugged  
“You look better in the sleeveless ones though.” Zayn muttered. “Show’s your arms...”

Finally they were joined by Harry who levitated in from the kitchen holding a spatula.  
“Who’s ready for dinner.” He examined the lads. “Why is everyone wearing Niall’s clothes?”  
“Laundry day.” The four of them echoed.

Harry nodded.  
“I wouldn’t mind being able to change my clothes. I look like a Downton Abbey extra, wearing the same stupid suit I was buried in...” He sighed. “You guys with your sleeping and fashion and I’m just here looking like a 17 year old butler and-” His eyes trailed off to Louis who was still laying on the sofa.  
“Harry?” Liam questioned  
“Lou, you really have a massive bum, you know that?”  
Zayn snorted.  
“No really it’s just... It’s bloody marvellous.” He huffed and went back to the kitchen.  
“Well.” Zayn got up and handed Niall the drawing he’d just made of Louis laying on the sofa. Niall grinned and Zayn winked. He then stretched his perfectly sculpted torso, decorated with tattoos of satanic sigils and lettering. His (Niall’s) pants were already hanging obscenely low and when he noticed Liam staring at him, in the corner of his eye, he pulled them even lower, so they barely covered anything at all, completely showing off the LaVeyan cross tattoo that was placed right by the base of his perfectly shaved-  
Liam dropped his (thankfully empty) cup. Zayn grinned smugly.  
“Nice placement.” Louis was sitting up. “Very strategic.”  
Zayn giggled and skipped off to the kitchen with the top of his bum showing. 

 

“So what’s everyone wearing tonight?” Harry asked, folding the laundry. “And where are we going?”  
“Shit... This is probably the first year we haven’t planned this.” Liam said  
“What?”  
“Well it’s just... With Louis and everything and we’ve just... Not thought it out.”  
“I could just go as a vampire, I mean why not?” Louis suggested.  
“Well okay we have one thing covered. I’m running out of things I can be...”  
“James Bond?”  
“No I did that last year... Plus I’m stuck as a wimpy 17 year old.”  
“Have you done a magician?”  
Harry snapped his fingers and pointed at Louis.  
“Brilliant.”  
“Zayn you can be-”  
“If you say Danny Zuko again I will burn everything you love.”  
“-Cry Baby?” Harry handed him a pair of rat bans he found in their massive laundry bin for some reason.  
“Liam should be James Bond this year.” Louis suggested. Liam shrugged and accepted his fate.  
“What about me? If anyone says Leprechaun again I will eat them.”  
“Your hair’s getting kinda long, isn’t it?” Harry was digging through the laundry.  
“Yeah? What of it?”  
Harry tossed him a “Normal people scare me” shirt.  
“Happy Halloween, Tate Langdon.” Harry winked.  
“From the world’s sexiest werewolf to the world’s sexiest ghost, nice.” Louis pinched him.  
“But where are we going? I will die if I have to spend another Halloween at Ed’s. That freaking barmaid always like ‘hey Harry how have you been?’ touching my arms and shit and I’m like ‘still dead, still gay. Bye.’ And she will not fuck off, you know? I don’t want to go there!”  
Zayn couldn’t hold his laughter back anymore and snorted out some of his beer.  
“Do you guys like singing?” Louis asked, just barely saving Zayn from a scolding.  
“Yeah?” They all said  
“Well there’s a karaoke night at this club I go to a lot, if you guys wanna-”  
“Yes!” Harry almost shouted. “I love karaoke! And Zayn loves seeing people embarrass themselves. And the other two don’t have a choice.”  
Then it was settled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got there, the line was a nightmare.  
“Ugh this is going to take ages.” Harry groaned.  
“Wait hang on... Follow me.”Zayn marched right past the line straight to the bouncer.  
The bouncer’s eyes turned black as soon as he saw him.  
“Zayn! Good to see you!” He noticed Louis “I see your entourage has grown.”  
“Hey uncle Bub, are you a bouncer now?”  
“Bouncer? Oh no this is my club. Why don’t you boys go in and have some drinks on the house.” 

“Uncle Bub?” Louis whispered to Liam as they walked into the club.  
“That would be Beelzebub.”  
“Wait. THE Beelzebub?”  
“Yes Louis, THE Beelzebub.”  
“I’ve never met such a celebrity before. Zayn will you tell your uncle he’s really cool?”  
Liam rolled his eyes.  
“I’ve been here so many times and I had no idea this place was run by a demon.”  
“The more you know!” Niall chimed in.

After about an hour, Louis went to the bathroom after giving up on trying finding the guys. Harry loved the attention and loved being seen by people other than the four guys in the house. Zayn was trying to escape from some guys hitting on him the last time he saw him, Niall and Liam went to get more drinks.

He was drying his hands on the front of his jeans when someone familiar appeared.  
“Louis?”  
He turned around.  
“Stan?”  
“Louis you fucking wanker!” Stan gave him a hug. “You disappear, scaring the fuck out of everyone and then appear what, three months later, like it was nothing.”  
“I just went slightly out of town...” Louis moved so Stan’s back would face the mirror.  
“And you have a boyfriend again. It’s not like the others, is it?”  
“No. I really like this one, actually. He’s Irish and he plays guitar... He’s the one, mate.”  
“I’ll have to meet him!”  
“Yeah- Oh speaking of, I’ve got to go find him now.”  
And Louis manoeuvred out of the bathroom, making sure Stan didn’t look at the mirror.

 

He met up with Liam who handed him a drink. They spotted Niall across the club, talking to some guys.  
“Uh-oh...” Liam stopped.  
“Who’s that guy?”  
“That’s... That’s Niall’s ex. From a couple years ago. He really fucked him up, like Niall smashed every mirror in the house and wouldn’t eat for weeks...”  
“So he broke his heart?”  
“No, not really. He broke him. He broke him down, ruined his confidence, was abusive and emotionally manipulative. Always told him he wasn’t good enough, blah blah, that sorta thing cheated on him a bunch of times. Niall left and Zayn cursed him to get fat and covered in acne.”  
Louis laughed. “I can see that.”  
“He keeps coming crawling back every few months because now Niall’s way out of his league and no one wants him... This seems to be one of those times.”  
“Well then.” Louis smirked.  
“Oh this will be good.”Liam laughed, he already knew where this was going.  
Louis almost skipped over to where they were.  
“Hey babe!” He handed Niall the drink Liam got him. “Guinnes, for my Irish prince!”  
Niall blushed.  
“Who’s your friend, Ni?” The fat ex asked.  
“BOYfriend.” Louis put one hand on Niall’s shoulder and waved a finger in the guy’s face, pretending to be a lot more drunk than he actually was. “I mean I’m his boyfriend. Louis. Hi.” He slurred.  
The guy started to introduce himself but Louis started kissing Niall’s cheek.  
“Who’s this, babe? Why’s he calling you pet names? Only I can call you pet names!” He then held his hand by his mouth and whispered loudly to the guy like it was a secret. “Only I call him pet names.”  
“He’s just an old friend, babe. He was just leaving.” Niall wrapped his arm tightly around Louis’s waist.  
“What? Nonsense! You should join us!” He turned to Niall and kissed his face aggressively. “Oh my god, Nialler, your face! Look at your face! You are so handsome and hot and oh my gosh! Isn’t he the most handsome guy in the world?”  
The guy nodded awkwardly.  
“Can we go to the bathroom?” Louis said while kissing his neck “I don’t wanna wait ‘till we get home, you’re too pretty...”  
He pretended to be looking at the bathroom, but he was really looking at Liam, Zayn and Harry watching from the bar, laughing hysterically. He winked them and turned back to the guy.  
“You can wait, right? While I make love to Niall my boyfriend in the bathroom?”  
“I-uh..”  
“I love you so much, Ni. My Ni.” He wrapped his other arm around Niall’s neck.  
“I love you too. I love you more.” Niall kissed him but Louis turned it into a heated snogging session.  
They each opened one eye to see the ex guy shuffle away awkwardly. They both laughed as he stumbled on his way out.  
“You’re so evil.” Niall snickered  
“I have no soul!” Louis shrugged.

 

They watched the karaoke contest from a booth. Some contestants were dreadful, some were okay. It wasn’t much different from the singing shows they sometimes watched on TV.  
“So I have like... 5 numbers so far that I’m never going to call.” Harry stacked the notes on the table.  
“I have...” Zayn counted. “23. Slow night.”  
As he said that, a girl appeared wanting to talk to him.  
“Getting busy...” Liam scoffed.  
“Are you jealous, mister angel man?” Harry teased.  
“No! It’s just. It’s just he should be with someone good.”  
A girl appeared asking Liam if he wanted to buy her a drink.  
“Piss off.” He made a shooing gesture without even looking at her and she stormed off, offended.  
Louis snickered.  
Zayn sat down. “24...”  
Liam angrily gulped down his beer.  
“I want to sing... I should’ve entered this contest...” Harry sighed into the untouched glass on his table. “I wish I could drink...”

The guy who was absolutely murdering a Queen song finished and some murmur went around the club about how there was no hope for the night unless someone good showed up.  
“Okay and next up we have a duet from... Zayn and Harry!”  
“What?” Zayn and Harry looked at each other and then at the snickering Louis.  
“What have you done?” They both said in shock.  
“Hey you both want to sing!”  
“Zayn sings?” Liam furrowed his brows  
“You sing all the time! When you think no one can hear but I can because I have super hearing because I’m a vampire.”  
“Are you trying to embarrass them?” Liam laughed but Louis shushed him.  
Zayn shot Liam a deadly glare.  
“Okay the two of you get on stage, I’ve already picked out a song!” Louis winked Zayn.

“Give it up everyone, for Harry, and my cousin, Zayn!”  
Everyone clapped. They bowed awkwardly, while examining the mic stands, making sure they were the plastic kind, not the iron kind...  
“Everyone in this club is a demon related to Zayn...” Louis thought outloud.  
As soon as the music started, they instantly knew what song it was.  
“You cheeky fucker...” Zayn mouthed to Louis. He laughed. Zayn and Harry nodded at each other.  
“What song is this?” Liam asked  
“The only song that was fitting...” Louis smirked and leaned back...

Harry started off.

“Remember those walls I built?  
Well baby they’re tumbling down...”

 

The crowd cheered, finally someone who could sing.

Zayn took over after the next two lines, making eyecontact with Liam.

“I found a way to let you in.  
but I never really had a doubt.  
Standing in the light of your halo-”  
He pointed subtly at Liam  
“I got my angel now”

Harry took the next lines

“It’s like I’ve been awakened...”

Beelzebub sat by the bar to watch them. “That’s my nephew over there!” He said to the bartender.

They took the bridge together.

“Everywhere I’m looking now,  
I’m surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo,  
You know you’re my saving grace.  
You’re everything I need and more,  
It’s written all over your face...  
Baby, I can feel your halo.  
Pray it won’t fade away...”

Zayn did the chorus mostly by himself but Harry held him up with background vocals. Zayn hit it with such passion that several people were already giving a standing ovation.

“I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo...”

Liam’s mouth hung open the whole time, despite of Niall manually closing it a few times.  
Zayn did the next bit by himself; his demon cousin even put a spotlight on him just for that bit.

“Hit me like a ray of sun,  
burning through my darkest days.  
You’re the only one that I want;  
think I’m addicted to your light.  
I swore I’d never fall again,  
But this don’t even feel like falling...”

He let Harry do most of the rest himself, but still getting all the high notes so perfectly and doing background vocals. He maintained eyecontact with Liam the whole time, his way of saying “Yes. This is for you. This is about you.”  
They got a standing ovation when they were done.

Zayn didn’t feel like facing Liam right away. He went out for a cigarette.

\---------------------

“Zayn?” Liam appeared when he wasn’t even done with half his cig. He turned to him.  
“We need to talk.” Liam stopped a cab and practically shoved Zayn in.  
He didn’t say anything on the way back but he seemed mad. Zayn cursed himself for agreeing to sing that song.  
The cab stopped outside their house. Liam went to pay the driver but he was so scared of the woods and the house that he drove off before he got a chance to. Liam just shrugged and put the cash away.  
“We’re going home way before everyone else...” Zayn mumbled, ashamed. “It’s not even one o’clock...”  
“Shut up!” Liam borderline snapped at Zayn who was startled. All these decades they’d been friends and never once had Liam seen him scared before. Except for those times Harry got really mad and blew something up with his poltergeist powers.  
But not like this. He was fragile and vulnerable. Terrified and panicking on the inside. Liam didn’t see it. He just stared at him like he was about to yell at him.  
“Liam...?”  
Liam slammed the door and grabbed Zayn’s face and kissed him. He pushed him up against the door and kissed him down to his neck before biting it. Zayn moaned.  
Liam pulled away.  
“Weren’t you wearing sunglasses?”  
“Yeah Harry’s got them...” Zayn sat down on the stairs while Liam got his jacket and bowtie off.  
He looked down at Zayn who looked back up, hazel eyes looking so perfect and innocent.  
He tried to say “fuck”, but he was biting his lip and it came out as “suck”. He thought it would be weird but Zayn lit up and undid his pants. He started to correct his mistake but he was rock-hard and half way down Zayn’s throat and couldn’t get a single word up so he accepted this and went to undo his shirt. Zayn reached up and ripped it open in one go without missing a beat on the sucking.  
He was gagging, drool running down to his chin as he took it all in. Liam was cross-eyed and shaking. He pulled out and stuffed it back into his boxers. He pulled Zayn up and dragged him up the stairs into his room and threw him on the bed. He took his shirt off and tossed away before slamming the door shut and diving onto the bed. Zayn was wearing one of his t-shirts and he tore it off him. Then he pulled his pants and boxers off in one movement. He stayed on his knees for a minute, just looking at him.  
“Fucking perfect...” He mumbled, running his hand down his torso.  
He grabbed him by the hip and flipped him over, kissing the back of his neck, down his back. He raised him up to his knees before spreading him open and eating him out.  
“oh fuck... Liammmmm...” Zayn moaned and pushed his hips closer to Liam who took his time, teasing and pleasing with his tongue. Flicking, licking, Zayn was a mess. Moaning into a pillow, calling for Liam. He was panting and crying out when Liam stuck his tongue into him and fucked him with it, before pulling away and spanking him.  
“Get on your back,” He said. “I want to look at you.” He kissed up Zayn’s torso, earning moans and gasps with every slightest touch. He kissed Zayn’s neck and put two fingers in his mouth, letting him suck on them and get them all wet before he stuck them into him one at by one, stretching him slowly.  
He got his boxers off and kissed Zayn.  
“That thing really is massive.” Zayn admired it, Liam laughed.  
“You’ve got lube, right?”  
“Top drawer...”  
Zayn flinched when Liam entered him. Bit down on his shoulder and moaned into his neck. Moaned his name into his skin as a way to tell him how much he meant to him. The lights flickered and the candles caught fire as Zayn’s eyes turned black while his back arched so perfectly right under Liam.  
When Liam came, his wings extended fully and the lightbulb in the room exploded. A series of lightning struck down outside and then he collapsed on him, retracting his wings.  
He blew Zayn until he came, then pulled him in and held him as close as possible while they fell asleep.

\----------------------

Louis was having a cigarette when the lightnings struck. He looked over at Beelzebub who smirked and nodded. They both snickered.  
“Zayn you cheeky little prick.” Louis said.  
“Fucking finally.” Bub laughed.  
Louis went back inside.

“I just got a snapchat from Zayn.” Niall waved his phone. They all looked at it together as a picture of Zayn appeared; a picture of Zayn giving a thumbs up with a sleeping, naked Liam in the background.  
“Cheeky.” They all said in unison. 

 

“Harry, you alright?” Louis asked because Harry was staring into the abyss.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m okay.” He turned to him. “Yeah I just thought I saw something... Excuse me one minute.” He got up and ventured into the crowd. Louis and Niall went after him.

He stopped someone in the crowd, grabbing his arm. The man turned around.  
“Yeah?” said the stranger.  
“I- uhm.” Harry stuttered. He hadn’t thought this one through. “You just look like someone, I’m sorry.”  
Niall leaned in and whispered to Louis. “Is that who I think it is?”  
“Do I look like someone who could have your number?” He said.  
“Wow that was smooth. Yeah, of course.”  
“I’d like to know who I look like, though.” He laughed  
“I uh... I live at the old Styles manor with my mates. I found some pictures of a guy who looked just like you.” Harry seamlessly improvised on the spot.  
“Styles manor? Hey that was probably my great uncle. Apparently I look just like him. I was named after him.” He handed Harry a piece of paper with his number on it. “Which is Nick. I mean my name. It’s Nick.”  
“Harry.” He smiled.  
“You have a stunning voice, Harry. I hope I’ll hear from you soon.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK THAT WAS? IS THIS WHAT YOU FUCKING THINK OF ME?” They woke up to Zayn’s yelling in the hallway. They both ran out and saw Liam and Zayn arguing by the door.  
“FOURTY FUCKING YEARS AND YOU’RE LEAVING, JUST LIKE THAT.”  
They couldn’t hear Liam’s side of it, only Zayn.  
“Oh so I’m not good enough for you? Because I’m not a pompous ass angel? I’M POWERFUL ENOUGH TO BURN DOWN CITIES WITH MY FUCKING MIND. I’M THE FUCKING PRINCE OF HELL, YOU CHICKEN-WINGED DILDO.”  
*mumblemumble*  
“USING YOU?! USING YOU TO TAUNT THE LORD?! I AM THE LORD! LEAVE, THEN. SINCE YOU WANT TO SO BAD.”  
“Zayn, I-”  
“DON’T YOU FUCKING ‘ZAYN’ ME. GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO MCNUGGETS!”  
The door slammed and Zayn fell to his knees. He screamed and all the statues and vases in the hall exploded. Louis immediately ran down the stairs to Zayn and held him.  
“Shhhh” He hushed Zayn who clung onto him, crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zayn didn’t really get up off the sofa for the next few days. Harry would bring him tea, only for it to get cold while he stared at it.  
After a week, Niall gave up.  
“Zayn, aren’t you bored?”  
“A little...” Zayn admitted from under his blanket.  
“Do you want to go burn some abandoned churches?”  
Zayn’s eyes turned black for a second and he smirked.  
“Yeah could do that.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They dropped Louis off at Ed’s on their way to terrorising some churches.  
When he walked in, Taylor immediately mixed him up a bloody Mary and Ed said hey. Louis saw a familiar sight by one of the tables.  
“So what’s this about?” He asked.  
“I’m leaving town, and I wanted to give this to you first.” Liam pulled an old, leatherbound book from his bag.  
“What’s this?”  
“A book on cures; cures for vampirism, lycanthropy and the lot. It was very well hidden away in Heaven’s library.”  
Louis paged through it. “Not a lot in here.”  
“Not a lot you can cure.”  
Louis took a sip of his drink.  
“He really hates me, doesn’t he?” Liam asked full of shame and regret.  
“You sleep with him and then you leave the next day. Of course he’s fucking pissed.”  
“I can’t cause that kind of chaos in heaven.”  
“He doesn’t hate you, though.”  
“What?”  
“He’s in love with you, you fucking idiot. He’s been in love with you for the past forty years. He’s been waiting for so long and then you pull this shit, because he’s not good enough for you. ‘Cause he’s a demon. He could destroy you if he wanted to, but he still loves you. You’re the one who isn’t good enough.” Louis drank the rest of his drink and slammed it on the table, took the book and stormed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up the next evening and went into the kitchen to find they had guests.  
“You must be Louis!” A man with crystal blue eyes and almost deadly cheekbones said. Next to him was a woman with Zayn’s head resting on her shoulder.  
“I am...”  
“Lou, this is my uncle Luci and my mum.” Zayn introduced.  
“Unc- YOUR’RE Lucifer??!” Louis squeaked.  
“What, expecting a little red man with horns?” He joked  
“No... If I was expecting anyone it would have been Mark Pellegrino.”  
“Fair enough.” Satan laughed.  
“I’m Lillith, by the way.” Zayn’s mum shook his hand. “He’s told us so much about you already!”  
“Mum...” Zayn seemed embarrassed.  
“And that pesky angel...”  
“I never expected this of him.” Lucifer scratched his beard.  
“Oh he’s just like his mum!” Lillith pinched Zayn’s cheek.  
He groaned.  
“His dad was an archangel.” She explained.  
“Ah Samael... That little shit.” Lucifer laughed. Lillith slapped his shoulder.  
“I met him last night, actually. He said he was leaving town, gave me this.” He handed the book to Lucifer. “It’s in enochian or something, I can’t read it. It’s supposed to be a book about cures.”  
“Zayn, you can read enochian, right?”  
Zayn nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One evening, Zayn came home with a jar of blood.  
“What’s this?”  
“It’s for the spell, blood of the vampire who turned you.”  
“I thought Liam killed it.”  
“No just roasted him a little. That makes most of the ingredients ready for both the spells.”

Niall came down, sweaty and woozy. He wrapped himself around Louis, and started to kiss his neck.  
“Well good morning to you too!”  
Louis could smell and hear the blood in his neck.  
“Why... Why do you smell so extra good.”  
Niall giggled.  
“You look really clammy... Have you got a fever?” Harry asked.  
Niall turned to them. “What?”  
“Uh-oh...” Zayn and Harry said at the same time.  
“What?” Louis couldn’t resist this, he reached out to bite Niall’s neck but Harry shoved an oven mitt in his mouth and Niall jumped back when he noticed.  
“What’s going on?” Niall jumped back, horrified.  
“You... Uhm. You’re in heat, Niall.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Niall come on, this is really immature!” Zayn scolded  
“We’re not going to hurt you! Louis might but at least I’m harmless!”

Niall sat on a chair with his phone and a bag of chips, surrounded by a thick line of salt.

“Niall I’m sorry for trying to bite you! Just- Just let me in!”  
“No!”  
“I’m coming in! It’s just a line of salt!” He stopped by it and couldn’t bring himself to cross it. He groaned and got down on his knees and started to count the grains.  
“I’m coming in there, one way or another! Five... six...”  
Just then, Ed showed up.  
“Here’s the potion you asked for- What on earth is he doing?”  
“Oh technically vampires can cross a line of salt. They just have to count all the grains first.” Zayn explained. Ed laughed and then he left.  
“Twenty four... Twenty five...”  
“Niall, here’s the anti heat potion. I’m gonna leave it by the salt, okay?” Zayn put the bottle down and backed away.  
“Twenty nine... I’M GOING TO EAT YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT. Thirty... Thirty one...”  
Niall snatched the potion and drank it. Louis immediately snapped out of it.  
“Uhm... I’m sorry...”  
Niall stepped out of the circle.  
“Did I hurt you?” Louis panicked  
“No, you just scared me.”  
“I’m so sorry love.” He hugged Niall, who kissed him.

“Right, as I was saying.” Zayn interrupted. “The last ingredient needed.”  
“Yes?”  
“It’s in a private museum, but there’s one problem. It’s on sacred ground.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Okay I’m in.” Niall said on the other end of the phone.  
Zayn and Louis were in a bush right outside the garden.  
“Even if this wasn’t sacred ground, I still wouldn’t be able to break in. Vampirism is so silly.”  
Zayn laughed.  
“Uh guys...” Niall said.  
“Did you get it?”  
“Yeah... And you would not believe what else I just found.”

 

The alarm went off and moments later, Niall ran out of the house. He jumped over the fence and ran past them. They took off as well, flying. They found him in the forest and landed, only to keep running, ever so slightly behind him. Niall was fast, something about being a wolf probably. They were falling behind when there was a gunshot. Niall fell down and rolled a few meters. He was hit.  
“NIALL!” Louis called out and ran to him.  
He was squirming and growling.  
“Silver... Bullet.”  
His leg was losing blood fast. His eyes were tearing up. Zayn tried to pull the bullet out but they were splashed.  
Holy water.  
It burned them both. And it hurt, like getting hit with acid.  
“What have we here! A vamp, a wolf and a demon!” It was some hunter guy. He splashed them again. Niall tried to get up to attack him, but fell back down, grunting in pain.  
“We don’t have time for this, could you just piss off before I grill you?” Zayn groaned  
The guy held up a crucifix.  
“Exodus spiritus omn-” He started but was cut up by Zayn’s laughter.  
“You think that crap is going to work on me?”  
“I’ve come across a lot of demons who could take you on, kid!”  
Zayn laughed again.  
“No, you haven’t.” Zayn extended his wings and horns, his eyes turned black. The guy dropped his crucifix and water bottle. “I AM NOT SOME HENCH-DEMON. I’M ZAYN MORNINGSTAR, THE FUCKING PRINCE OF HELL, YOU PUNY EXCUSE OF AN ABOMINATION, AND THE ONLY REASON YOU’RE NOT A PRIME-RIB STEAK BY NOW IS BECAUSE I’M ANGRY ENOUGH TO BURN THE WHOLE FOREST WITH YOU SO WOULD YOU JUST FUCK OFF!”  
Suddenly the guy was hit on the back of the head with a branch.

“Liam?!” They all said.  
Liam dropped the branch.  
“I was half way to Glasgow...” He started  
“Yes?”  
“And Halo came on the radio.”  
Zayn started to say something but then stopped.  
“You’re... You’re human?”  
“I asked for 10 minutes.”  
“What?”  
“Just... Just do it.”

Zayn could read him. For once he could read his mind. It was all Zayn. All the little things Zayn did that he didn’t even notice. All the little things Liam loved. Like movies. The only memories he held so dear, pictures of Zayn.”

 

“I’ve been a fucking idiot.” He stood back and extended his arms  
“Liam no...”  
“What the fuck is he doing?” Louis asked.  
Liam took one last look at Zayn. “I love you.”  
Just then, a lightning struck him and he fell down.  
“LIAM!”

Zayn ran to him. Louis followed.  
“Liam, no, please no...”  
“Zayn... His chest.” 

The front of his shirt was staining with blood.  
Zayn lifted it up to find a pentagram carved into his chest.  
“What the home?”  
Fire surrounded Liam for a second and Zayn jumped back.  
Just then he opened his eyes, fully black, and breathed in dramatically.

“You... Fucking cunt!” Zayn squeaked.  
Liam winked him, Zayn kissed him.

“Uhm, guys?” Louis interrupted them.  
Liam got up and dusted himself off. He pulled the bullet out of Niall’s foot and threw it away.  
Louis used his scarf to wrap around his leg. Liam picked up the hunter guy and swung him over his shoulder.  
“Niall’s gonna need the heart...”  
Zayn and Louis picked Niall up under his arms and supported him home.

“Okay so... You’re a demon now?” Louis asked.  
“Fallen angel, technically. Got the idea from Zayn’s dad. So I made a deal with God and Zayn’s uncle.”  
Louis nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They managed to properly stitch up and cover Niall’s wound while Harry cooked the heart for him.  
“So Liam.”  
“Yep?”  
“You’re back.”  
“Yep.”  
“And you’re a demon.”  
“Yep.”  
Harry thought on it for a moment, then shrugged. “Cool.”  
“Lou?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you text Nick back for me? Communicational devices blow up if I try to use them...”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Don’t scare me like that again.” Louis hadn’t let go of Niall the whole night and now they were in bed together.  
“I really didn’t mean to.”  
“I’m serious... I never want to lose you. If you die, you bet your ass I’m dying too.”  
Niall laughed.  
“The fuck is so funny, Neil?”  
“I just love ya.”  
Louis just kissed him. Kissed him and rolled on top of him.  
“You smell so good... You taste so good.”  
“You aren’t going to try to eat me again, are you?”  
Louis laughed and then pretended to bite him in the neck, only to make fart noises and tickle him.  
“Ah! Stop! I surrender!” Niall laughed.

Tickles always turned into snogging and before they knew it, Louis was inside of him. Their bodies came together so seamlessly and perfectly. They were meant to be, this was meant to be. It never got rough, they were terrified of biting each other. Instead it was always filled with kisses, trying not to be too loud and giggling because they couldn’t help it. Couldn’t help how well they fit together. It felt like they were two halves of a whole, coming together. Coming, together. Their timing always matched up so perfectly.

Louis got a towel to clean them both off afterwards. Mostly Niall. 

 

“What did you find?”  
“I found Harry, I mean the rest of him. I found his skull.” He got it out of his backpack.  
“Holy fuck...”  
There was a knock on the door.  
“Ni, you ready?” Harry called out.  
They were sorta dressed (in their sweatpants).  
“Harry, can you come in here, real quick?”  
Harry went through the door.  
“Yes?”  
Niall showed him the skull.  
“You... You found it.”  
Niall nodded.  
“Wait, if you found it, how is he still here?” Louis asked.  
“I suppose you need to cremate me... But let’s worry about that tomorrow! Tonight is your night, Ni.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were on the roof and Niall was chained to the chimney.  
“Right, so this can only be done in an eclipse. And before there is an eclipse, there will be a full moon.”  
The guys sat down on lawn chairs and watched Niall while they waited.

An hour later, he started grunting. Screaming soon ensued and he was half way through the change when the eclipse started and he immediately reverted. Zayn went up to him and poured the mixture down his throat. He unchained him and handed him a raw heart.  
“Sorry, you have to eat this one raw.”  
Niall groaned but gulped down the heart with a pained expression and gagging.  
Then they went back inside.

 

“Right, so, the transformation back should start any minute now.” Zayn paged through the book. “It could be a little uncomfortable.”  
He handed Niall a bucket.  
“What’s that for?” He asked before a flood of vomit sprayed out of him.  
“Apparently you’re going to be sick and barf up your extra teeth for the next few hours...”  
“Lovely...” Niall managed in between flows of sick.

Zayn turned to Louis. “You ready for yours?”  
Louis nodded. Zayn handed him a glass of a gross-looking liquid and Louis stood back and chugged it.  
His chest glowed, like his soul was re-appearing and his wings turned to dust. His sense of smell reduced, his craving for blood was gone and he didn’t hear everyone’s blood pumping anymore.  
“Oh that’s just not fair...” Niall whined. Louis skipped into the hallway and found a mirror.  
“I’M BEAUTIFUL!” He called out. “I can see myself!”  
“You are the prettiest, Lou!” Niall shouted back before returning to his vomiting.

Louis returned into the room.  
“Harry?”  
“He’s right here, Lou.” Zayn gestured an empty space  
That’s when Louis realized he couldn’t see him now.  
“Oh...”  
Harry made an empty cup hover and Louis smiled.  
“Guess that leaves only you then.”  
“He says he’s ready.” Zayn said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was starting to come up when they arranged Harry’s bones in the garden. Once he’d been assembled, they could see his ghost again.  
“You ready?” Liam asked.  
Harry nodded with a tear in his eye and a smile on his face.  
Zayn lit a fire and Harry glowed and slowly turned into dust and blew away.

“Goodbye Harry...” Louis sobbed.

They watched the fire go out and then headed back inside.  
“I’m really going to miss that kid.” Zayn sighed

“Hey guys.” Harry’s voice startled them, only deeper and raspier this time.  
They turned around to see Harry standing in the yard. Only he was different. Harry the ghost looked like an awkward 17 year old in a suit. This Harry was taller, older. He looked at least 20, he had long hair and he was wearing black jeans and a v-neck shirt. This Harry was tattooed and had the bullet that killed him on a chain around his neck.  
“What the fuck?”  
“I told you, I like it here.” He laughed. “Besides, I’ve got a date with Nick.”  
“How the fuck, you cheeky little shit?”  
Harry spread out a pair of angel wings and a glowing halo. Then he shrugged.  
“I have no idea. But I haven’t eaten in like a hundred years. Who’s up for tacos? I’ve always wanted to try tacos.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all laid in a circle on a hill, eating chipotle and watching the moon. They stayed up until the sun came up.  
“I haven’t seen the full moon in three years.” Niall said  
“This has been one hell of a year.” Zayn laughed.  
“Liam’s a demon. And dating Zayn. Finally. Harry’s an angel. We got a vampire. Cured a vampire. I’m no longer a werewolf. Zayn and Harry won at karaoke.”  
“I got to try chipotle.” Harry said. “And bananas. Bananas are the best thing I’ve ever encountered.”  
“What are we going to do now?” Liam asked  
“Well...” Louis started. “We could start a band?”


End file.
